Forestclan
by Silverblossom92
Summary: Just Create a cat and watch them go through the clans. Everything in Forest clan is perfect until Bloodclan returns. The dependence of the clan is in your hands and reviews! Make sure to review characters and if you want to have your cat made leader the PM me! Rated T in case.
1. Info

**Hey guys this is my create-a-clan thing. Some of these are pre-done but most of the cats you can choose. Here is the application form.** **Let me show you how its done**. **This is Forestclan where everything is perfect till Bloodclan comes back. Review nicely to get more chapters. Review cats and PM for leader! This is format for audition characters**

**Name: Ravenblossom**

**Age: ( in moons ) 16**

**Rank: Deputy**

**Looks: Shiny black fur, Thick fur, Pine green eyes, Long claws, Pretty**

**Personality: A little bitter, Lone wolf, Can manipulate others,**

**Mate: None**

**Kits: None**

**Family: Sharpfang( mean father and elder)**

**Leader:**

_**(empty)**_

**Deputy:**

_Raveblossom she-cat_

**Medicine cat:**

_Birdwhisker she-cat_

_Dockpaw tom_

**Warriors:**

_Coralwing (mate: Redgrass ) she-cat_

_Sootfur she-cat_

_Treestump tom_

_Redgrass tom_

_Shortpelt tom_

_( add more_ )  
**Apprentices:**

_Firepaw_ tom

_Sorrilpaw she-cat_

_Crystalpaw she-cat_

_( add more )_

**Queens:**

_Frozentendril ( 3 kits ) she-cat_

_( add more ad 5 at most )_

**Kits:**

_Sunkit tom_

_Flowerkit_ she-cat

_Dirtkit_ tom

**_Elders:_**

_Sharpfang tom_

_Leafnose she-cat_

_( i except 2 more __**)**_

_**Remember to review for more chapters ad review characters. plz dont flame ad if you want to audition for leader you have to PM me**_

_**Luv you guys bye!**_


	2. Check in 1

** Okay guys! Thanks so much for reading ad reviewing! We are getting there with the cats but i have some announcements to make**. **Firstly the role of leader has been taken. Secondly I will o longer be excepting queens** **or kits. If you submit queens will be warriors and kits, apprentices since we need more apprentices! Thirdly A few of you reviewed cats with the name something blossom. The deputy's name is Ravenblossom ad she will be importation to our story. So in the story Berryblossom will be Berryflower and Cherryblossom is Cherrypetal! Here is the updated list of cats and keep reviewing!**

**Leader**

_Sandstar_

**Deputy**

_Ravenblossom_

**Medicine cat**

_Birdwhisker ( she-cat )_

_Dockpaw ( tom )_

**Warriors**

_Coralwing she-cat (mate Redgrass )_

_Sootfur she-cat_

_Cherrypetal she-cat_

_Blazeberry she-cat_

_Redgrass tom_

_Treestump tom_

_Addertail tom_

_Grasswhisker tom_

_Shortpelt tom_

_( still open )_

**Apprentices**

_Firepaw tom (Mentor: Grasswhisker)_

_Sorrilpaw she-cat (Mentor: Treestump)_

_Crystalpaw she-cat ( Mentor: Sootfur)_

_( open )_

**Queens**

_Cloudpelt ( 2 kits )_

_Sandstar ( 3 kits and one adoptive kit)_

_Frozentendril ( 3 kits )_

_Berryflower ( 1 kit )_

_Marigoldtail ( Expecting )_

_( closed )_

**kits**

_Cloudpelts litter: Lakekit and Rabbitkit_

_Sandstars litter: Stormkit tom( blind ), Lightningkit she-cat, Rainkit tom and Applekit she-cat( adoptive )_

_ Frozentedrils litter: Sunkit tom, Flowerkit she-cat and Dirtkit tom_

**Berryflowers litter: Frozenkit she-cat**

**( Closed )**

**Elders**

**Sharpfang**

**Leafnose**

**( 2 more wanted )**

**Okay guys the more reviews the faster i really start writing. The next chapter is the final check in so hurry to review. We still need more warriors and apprentices and two more elders! Love y'all no flames plz and review cats. Later! 3!**


	3. The last check in

**Wow guys i have gotten so many apprentices and i posted about an hour ago! I am so impressed! I am going to make two apprentice warriors because i got so many of them. I am sorry to the creator of Airpaw and Hawkpaw. I've noticed no one has done elders. So here is the list of cats and next chapter i will probably start writing the real story. Thank you guys so much for you amazing support and her is the list. Don't worry you can still review cats**

**Leader**

_Sandstar she-cat_

**Deputy**

_Ravenblossom she-cat_

**Medicine cats **

_Birdwhisker she-cat_

_Dockpaw tom_

**Warriors**

_Addertail tom _

_Grasswhisker tom_

_Dogear tom_

_Blossomshade she-cat_

_Kestrelwing she-cat_

_Forestlight she-cat ( gonna be mates with Hawkwing)_

_Cherrypetal she-cat_

_Sootfur she-cat_

_Treestump tom_

_Redgrass tom ( mates with Coralwing )_

_Shortpelt tom_

_Coralwing she-cat_

_Blazeberry she-cat_

_Sandwhisper she-cat_

_Snowheart tom_

_Raintalon she-cat_

_Airheart she-cat_

_Hawkwing tom_

_Weaselclaw tom_

_Wetfur tom_

_Rattlebone tom_

_( 3 more_ )

**Apprentices**

_Creampaw she-cat mentor Snowheart_

_Goldenpaw mentor Dogear_

_Icepaw she-cat mentor Blazeberry_

_Pinepaw tom mentor Addertail_

_Frostpaw she-cat mentor Cherrypetal_

_Crystalpaw she-cat mentor Sootfur_

_Sorrilpaw she-cat mentor Treestump_

_Firepaw tom mentor Grasswhisker_

_(closed)_

**Queens**

_Cloudpelt mate Addertail_

_Sandstar mate Grasswhisker_

_Frozentendril mate Weaselclaw_

_Berryflower mate Wetfur_

_Marigoldtail ( expecting ) mate Rattlebone_

_(closed)_

**Kits**

_Cloudpelts litter: Lakekit she-cat and Rabbitkit tom_

_Sandstars litter: Stormkit tom (Blind) Lightningkit she-cat Rainkit tom and Applekit she-cat ( adoptive )_

_Frozentendrils litter:Sunkit tom Flowerkit she-cat and Dirtkit tom_

_Berryflowers litter: Frozenkit_

_(closed)_

**Elders**

_Sharpfang tom_

_Leafnose she-cat_

_(2 more)_

**Okay this is the time for the last minute reviews. If i get more then 3 warriors then ill make some elders. So be the first to review the kitty you want in the new episode. It is a honor to work with you so remember 3 warriors ans 2 elders Luv y'all. Enjoy -Silver**


End file.
